fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimana
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Jimana are Bird Wyverns that don't pose much of a threat to Hunters on their own. Known for developing hard, sharpened feathers that can cause light cuts if used correctly. They are the juvenile form of Jimanagi. Physiology Jimana greatly resemble cranes, bearing long legs and long necks. Their feathers are light grey in colour while specific feathers on the back of its head, shoulders and tail are white and slightly longer. Their wings are entirely feathered that turn a lighter shade of grey as they reach the outer edge. Their beaks are narrow and pointed and are orange in colour, with several rows of tiny, barely-visible coned teeth inside. Their legs are orange as well, with three clawed toes that are too short to pose any sort of threat. Its eyes are located on the sides of its head, are rounded and are bright green. Behaviour Jimana, being so young, are rather ambitious and don't know their own strength. Everything around them is a game to them, sometimes running up to a dangerous monster while being unaware of what they're actually fighting. As they grow older, they are disciplined on an almost daily basis by their parents, which teaches them their place in the area's food chain when they mature. In spite of this, they may still attack other monsters for the sole reason of play-fighting. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Jimana are very low on the food chain regardless of where they are born, and can be an easy morsel for any predator given that they avoid the sharp feathers. Unless they are around the adult Jimanagi, they cannot fend off predators. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Jimana live in close-knit flocks of brothers and sisters. They are completely reliant on their parents to defend them and supply them with food. If a Jimanagi were to be caught up in a fight, some may flee to another area, but in other cases, some of the reckless ones would stay and fight alongside their parents, either through the knowledge of danger or thinking it is a game. Tracks Jimana don't leave any tracks. Specific Locale Interactions Jimana don't have any specific interactions in the area it is in. Specific Behaviours Jimana are known to enter a state of frenzy when food is present. They sometimes fight over each other when there is food. Cutscenes Jimana are involved in a cutscene regarding Jimanagi. Abilities Jimana are known to attack primarily using pecks. When around a Jimanagi, they may do more than just peck their targets. As they are, they are flightless. * Single Peck - Jimana does a singular peck aimed at its target. Telegraphed by pulling its head back. Causes flinching. * Jump - Jimana will jump and attempt to use their stubby hindlimbs to damage the target. Telegraphed by momentarily crouching. Can knock a Hunter down. * Wing Swipe - Jimana will weakly swing its wing towards a victim. Causes flinching, and has a low chance to cause Bleeding. Only uses this around a Jimanagi. * Jumping Peck - Jimana will let out a short cry before jumping and slamming its beak down. Can knock a Hunter down and only uses this around a Jimanagi. Rage and Tired States Jimana cannot enter any of these states, but will become more aggressive if a Jimanagi in the same area is enraged. Mounts As small monsters, Jimana cannot be mounted. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Bird Wyvern * Superfamily: Blade Bird Wyvern * Family: Jima Habitat Range Jimana are often born in large, forested areas and, on rare occasions, jungles. They cannot leave their birth home as they cannot fly yet. They are most at risk in the Tarred Craters due to its tar pits. Ecological Niche Jimana are very low on the food chain, almost on the same level as a Herbivore. They are carnivorous, and will feed on whatever their parents give them, including fish. Biological Adaptations A Jimana's white plumage is constantly being developed into what are known as Bladefeathers, but at their current age, they haven't hardened nor have they been sharpened enough to pose any real threat. Behaviour Jimana develop their skills through play-fighting with others through pecks and body blows, especially with the Bladefeathers. They also appear to inhibit a kind of delinquent-esque demeanour, the youngest individuals in the family often ignoring what the parents' calls and cries are meant to be telling them. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks Jimana do not have any breaks. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Jimanagi Jimana will constantly stay by a Jimanagi's side, and will fight by it too. However, they will become indecisive and chaotic if a second Jimanagi is in the area. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Notes * Jimana are loosely based on the Stymphalian birds. Trivia * Jimana is GoldenDragonIlo's first monster that he added onto Fanon. ** It is also his first small monster on Fanon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo